Let me Go
by OokamiHime567
Summary: "I will open up a can of whoop ass on you." Naruto's eyes narrowed daringly and he pushed Kiba further into the wall. "I'd like to see you try, I really would."


Let Me Go

Hi guys, I hope you like this. It's more of a 'get my mind off of things' story. Enjoy and Review.

Kiba made a face as he walked into the dark and shady club. Lights flashed and the marble dance floor was shimmering as they reflected the light. The air smelled of sweat, alcohol, and other questionable things that made the dark haired boy cringe. He usually liked this type of scenery but right now, he didn't like this one very much.

He had come here with some of his senior _friends_ and as soon as they walked in, he had been ditched. His face contorted in a scowl as he was pushed and prodded while he tried to make his way through the crowd. It was disgusting to be pushed up against the gyrating people and feel their hot breaths on his neck accompanied by their slick sweat rubbing off on him.

He snarled when a rather feely hand grabbed a handful of his jean clad ass and swiveled around.

"Hands off asshole!" The guy who had made the move smirked drunkenly and leered at Kiba.

"Aww, baby wanna play hard to get? I know that game, played it with a girl of mine." He slurred. Kiba scoffed at him with a disgusted look and turned back around. He made his way to the bright green sign of the bar and breathed a sigh of relief.

He was happy to be away from all those nasty people, it had made him begin to sweat and he wasn't even doing any dancing. He sat in one of the seats and set his head down on the cool bar with a sigh. His hand dug around in his pocket for his phone and began texting one of the seniors furiously. He had barely gotten on the word 'asshole' when suddenly the song changed and everyone in the club yelled with excitement. He looked up from his phone that was in his lap and glanced back behind him.

Everyone was getting up from their seats and they all grabbed a partner and began…_grinding_ like the world was going to end.

"_You bring the ropes and chain_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain _

_and make you say my name."_

He grinned slightly at the lyrics and made a mental note to look it up when he got home. He turned back to the text but was again interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Where the fuck have you guys be..." He stopped short when he fully turned around and saw the man from earlier leering down at him. A cold sweat began to form on the back of his neck.

"Good thing I found you baby, I was beginning to get…frustrated." Kiba shook the man off and made a move to stand when he was pushed back onto the stool roughly. The man leaned into his face and Kiba grimaced as the smell of alcohol wafted strongly into his nose and made his eyes water.

"You ain't goin' nowhere until I tell you to." He growled out. Kiba's breath began to become labored and he pushed the older man away from him.

"Leave me alone asswipe or I'll have to guards on you so quick you won't have time to call your mama." Kiba threatened. He moved to walk past him and the greasy dark haired man snarled angrily.

A hand reached out to grab his arm but it was suddenly knocked away with surprising force. Kiba looked up and gaped at his 'savior'.

He was tall, which made Kiba scorn his mother and father for their short statures and he had thick blond hair that fell in thick locks of hair over his forehead and neck. He had three symmetrical scars on either side of his cheeks but the thing that probably captivated Kiba the most were those ruby red, animalistic eyes that looked at him and the other man with narrowed eyes.

"Why the hell are you touchin what's mine?" He snarled in a deep, aggressive voice. The man who had been bothering Kiba, shuddered and shook his head.

"I-I didn't know t-that he was t-t-taken!" He stuttered holding his hands up in surrender. The blond haired man glared at the man with such hateful intent that Kiba unthinkingly laid his hand lightly on his arm.

"He didn't, uh, hurt me. It's all good." Kiba assured with a nod. Still the mysterious man glared at the man so Kiba tugged him lightly in the direction with the less movement.

"Come on, let's go." He cooed with a look of pleading. Beautiful eyes focused on him and Kiba couldn't stop the blush that crawled up his neck and to his intricately placed fang tattoos. This time, he followed and Kiba led him to the booths that lined the wall, specially made for tired dancers and drunks.

He sat down on one side and instead of leaving, his savior slid in next to him.

"Oh! Er, I'm sure he won't try to talk to me again so you don't have to sit here and protect me." Kiba remarked. The man glanced at him before he sighed and turned to full face the brown haired teenager.

"I didn't save you to help you." Kiba stared at him in shocked anger.

"Then what the hell did you save me for?! Oh and FYI, I would have been fine, I didn't need any help." Kiba made a move to get out of the booth and he was again pushed back into the seat, his back pushed against the wall. He was _really _getting tired of all this fucking manhandling that he was going through tonight.

Blond hair covered one eye sexily and Kiba had to avert his eyes less he give the guy an even bigger ego pump.

"Dammit, what do you want?" Kiba growled. He unconsciously searched for his phone and inwardly cursed when he realized he must have dropped it when that old pervy geezer grabbed him. Great, his only source of saving was gone, and now he had to deal with pervert after another. Next time his ma tells him to stay inside; he was going to fucking listen.

"My name is Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fucking Bob, nice to meet you, now can you let me out?" He asked impatiently. The anger leaking into his voice was mostly his own cover up for the fear gripping his heart right now. Naruto narrowed his eyes in a dangerous expression and Kiba gulped as his glanced around for a possible escape route.

"I honestly saved you because I didn't want you to go home with him." Kiba stared at him with a blank look before he shook his head.

"Please let me out. Please, I need to get home."

Naruto chuckled.

"To your mama huh? I figured you were still a pup." He said. Kiba looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell? You know what; don't even tell me, all I have to say is if you don't let me out right now, I'm gonna open a can of absolute whoop ass on you."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes narrowed daringly. He pushed Kiba further into the wall and put a hand next to his head to block him even more.

"I'd really like to see you try, I really would." He said lowly with a tilt of his head. Kiba gulped before he frantically tried to push past the larger man. He kicked and punched as he felt hands clench his waist and begin to carry him out of the small area.

"Eck! Help me dammit! Put me down!" He yelled hoarsely. He was thrown over Naruto's shoulder and he began to pound his fists into the broad back.

"Put me down!"

"Shut the hell up before I drop you on your head." Kiba's mouth shut abruptly and his eyes opened wide at the threatening tone.

He fell limply on Naruto's back and his eyes shut tightly as he heard whistles and cat calls directed at the damned blond.

He opened his eyes as he felt Naruto walk into a room and he was thrown roughly to a crimson couch. His first and immediate action was to race to the still open door but that was thwarted as Naruto shut the door and locked it with an ominous click.

Kiba sat up and clenched his black baggy jacket sleeves in his sweaty hands.

"Wha? What are you doing?!" Kiba screeched hysterically. Naruto smirked feral and stalked his way to Kiba with the grace of a cat.

"What am I doing? Well, right now, I'm about to collect my prize for intervening in something that had nothing to do with me." Kiba sputtered and jumped off the springy couch with a shout.

"No! Get away from me!" He took large steps away from the blond and instead of Naruto sensing his reluctance; the blond actually threw his head back and moaned delightfully.

"I love it when they _run_, it just fuels the want." He purred.

Not even a second later, Kiba was pinned against the opposite wall, a pained cry escaping his mouth.

His head had hit the wall with a sharp thud and Kiba winced as it rubbed against the hard surface.

"Struggle."

Kiba stared with wide eyes at the creature that had just uttered that command and his face transformed into a terrified expression.

Naruto grabbed both of Kiba's straining hands and pinned them above his head with one before he slipped a thigh between Kiba's.

"Please! Stop it! What are you doing?!" He pleaded desperately as he squirmed to get free. Naruto ignored his plea and instead, his free hand began to tug at the zipper to Kiba's black jacket.

It was flung off to the side and the Naruto began to work at getting his shirt off.

"You came to this big boy place; you better learn how to put your big boy pants on," Naruto smirked and his ruby colored eyes gleamed mischievously at the frightened boy.

"Or take them off, doesn't matter to me."

Naruto pushed his shirt up to his neck and exposed the tan torso he had been anticipating since the teenager walked into the building.

"_Yes."_ He hissed as dark brown nipples stood erect at him. He smirked and stared the panting boy in his eyes.

"You and your body don't agree very often do they?" Kiba didn't answer the question, but he instead began to jerk and shake in fear and something else that made him nervous.

"Why are you doing this, I haven't done anything to you!" He cried out. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he dipped his head down to Kiba's chest.

"You're too coherent."

He enveloped one nipple into his hot, moist mouth and began to roll the other between his thumb and finger.

"Ah!" Kiba gasped breathlessly and unconsciously arched into the heat. His mind screamed at him for accepting the forbidden pleasure while his body simply wanted him to throw caution to the wind and embrace this. His whole being was getting too many signals and it was getting hard to concentrate on what was going on.

Naruto grinned around the nub in his mouth when he noticed the look of confusion on the boy's face. He then switched nipples and delighted in the small sounds of pleasure escaping the boy's mouth.

"Nn!" he moaned when Naruto lapped at the nub before he let go of it with a pop sound. Not a second later, Kiba felt his pants being tugged down.

"W-wait!" he tried to make the man pause in his actions at least but he choked on his words when he was pulled out of his boxers and thrust into a wet heat

His eyes opened wide and he glanced down to find crimson eyes staring sultrily at him with his mouth wrapped around Kiba's cock.

Kiba threw his head back as a shocked moan escaped his mouth. Naruto hummed in approval and hollowed out his cheeks before he started bobbing his head up and down on the hard flesh.

Kiba's moaned breathlessly and his hands, which he just realized were free, found themselves in silky blond locks.

"N-Naruto…" He gasped out. Naruto couldn't really smirk so he opted for humming again, loving how the brown haired boy jerked in pleasure.

He pulled off and focused his well-placed kisses and sucks to the angry, red tip. He moved down the side and sucked sloppily on the throbbing vein that pulsed on it.

His lips were swollen and moist from the pre-cum that dripped profusely from the tip.

"Look at you, all aching and throbbing for me." He purred teasingly. Kiba whined and grappled at Naruto's shoulders.

"Please d-don't…"

Naruto chuckled before he went back to sucking the younger boy's erection with a vengeance.

"Uh! Nn, I-I'm co…coming!" Kiba cried. His hands clenched painfully at the hair under his finger tips and he groaned loudly.

Naruto greedily slurped up the white, sticky liquid and smirked as he took in the boy's slumped form. A thin white trail of come slipped out and he lapped it up with ease.

Naruto stood and watched as he slid boneless to the floor with dazed eyes. He reached over and stuffed a slip of wrinkled paper into his baggy jeans and Kiba jerked slightly.

"I'm gonna lock the door on my way out so no one comes in here. Night." Then he simply patted Kiba's lax cheek and walked out, doing exactly as he said and locking the door.

Kiba stared blankly, still drifting in the bliss of an orgasm before it finally hit him.

"I just let some complete stranger suck me off." He cradled his head in his hands and pulled back because of the smell wafting off of them.

It was weird spicy smell that made Kiba kind of comfortable. He shifted slightly and reached into his pocket. His hand reached a piece of paper and he pulled it out confusingly.

_Naruto Uzumaki-213-546-7689_

His mouth opened wide at the audacity of the strange man and surprisingly, Kiba found himself putting the number back in his pocket. He stood up, straightened out his clothes, and made his way to the door.

He couldn't throw it away; after all, he had to return the favor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

How did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. Ja Ne!


End file.
